Brush with the Law
by AnxiousA
Summary: Modern AU. Sasuke Uchiha is a very prominent law enforcement officer. Sakura Haruno is a very punctual person, and executive assistant to the CEO of the Konoha Hospital, and hates being late. She's speeding one morning and gets stopped by none other than, Sasuke Uchiha! What happens when these two cross paths? Hopefully some hanky panky! There's some solo lime, so be warned. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Brush with the Law_

Twenty-eight year old Sakura Haruno was late. Well, not really, but in her mind on time was late. And she was _very_ on time. She gripped the steering wheel of her white Hyundai Elantra and prayed that she would not get stopped by a cop. The last thing she needed today was a speeding ticket. An exasperated sigh escaped from her glossed lips, and she let one hand off of the wheel to run it through her medium length pink locks. Her foot on the gas pedal pressed down a little more and her speed went up to 70 mph. She pretended not to notice the sign that said a nice 60 mph was the limit. She was, she guessed, a few more minutes away from her job, and was in the clear.

Until,

"Are those red lights? Please be an ambulance…"

She prayed once more to whatever god was deciding to screw with her today.

"Please be an ambulance or a fucking parade or a kid with a giant spotlight taped to his car… _Please do not be a cop…" _

She looked in her side mirror and saw red and blue lights flashing at her. She mentally screamed and slowed down and pulled over.

"Just my fucking luck…" she whispered as she rolled down her window. She started fumbling around for her purse to get out her license, and was muttering to herself  
"Should've worn a shirt with more cleavage… Maybe if I act cute and stupid they'll let me go…"

She heard the soft thump of shoes on the asphalt and heard a deep and smooth voice calmly say,

"License and registration."

She turned her green eyes upwards and saw a cop who looked about her age and was _dead handsome._ His jaw was angular and cut, his nose was high and aristocratic, and his eyes were dark and full of mystery.

"_Shit, he's hot." _she thought to herself.

"Ma'am? Don't make me repeat myself."

"Huh?" She had gotten lost in his face.

"I said—"

"Oh! No, yeah, here's my license," she was mumbling, "Let me just find my registration over here…"

She leaned over to her glove compartment and pulled out her car registration. She handed it to him and he observed everything. He nodded and gave her things back to her. He drew in a breath and said,  
"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Um, hopefully because my taillight is out and you wanted to let me know?" Sakura managed a half smile, and hoped it would charm him.

"No."

Not even close to charming.

"I pulled you over, Ms. Haruno, because you were going 10 mph over the speed limit. Wanna tell me where you're off to in such a hurry?"

Sakura sighed disappointedly, closed her eyes and said,

"Well, I'm the executive assistant to the CEO of Konoha Hospital and we have a _very_ important meeting that I'm late for. And my boss, Tsunade, will probably eat me alive if I'm one more second late."  
"So you think being late makes it all right to speed?" he raised a perfect dark eyebrow.

"No! No, never! I just—"

"Thought you could skirt the law a little?" he interrupted.

"No! No, please, you've got it all wrong…"  
"Do I?" He asked, smirking slightly. He wanted to toy with her. She was pretty cute, after all, with her heart shaped face and her pouty pink lips.

"Yes, please, I'm just a really punctual person and I hate being late and my boss hates it when I'm late and I woke up seven minutes later than I usually do and that sent me into a frenzy so of course I had to skip curling my hair this morning and now it's a straight stringy mess and I ran out of toothpaste at eleven o'clock last night and didn't get back from the stupid store until midnight because they only have like two and a half cashiers that are working even though there are three million cash registers and I—"

"Ma'am!" the officer half shouted. He didn't care for ramblers.

Sakura held her breath and looked back up at the officer with anxious eyes.  
"Yes?"  
The officer pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
"Obviously you're very stressed. So, I'm going to let you off with a warning."  
"Oh my god, thank you so much!"

"_But_, if I hear about you speeding again, I will not hesitate to write you a ticket. Understand?"  
"Yes! Yes, thank you so much, Officer… Uh… What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes! Thank you so much Officer Uchiha!"

"Hn. Drive safe." He nodded again to her and walked back to his car.

Sakura put her license and registration away, she had been clutching them ever since he gave them back, and drove off carefully.

"Cha! What luck! A cute officer _and _he let me off! Maybe today is my day!"

—

Today was _not _Sasuke's day. First, he let a cutie with a booty—er… A woman with _pink_ hair off; and then he caught a teenager speeding, which turned out to have copious amounts of marijuana in his car; _and then_ a new chief was elected. Which meant he was once again passed over for the job he so very much deserved. He sighed as he punched out at 9 pm, and headed to his apartment. When he got in, loosened his tie and sat down tiredly on the couch.

"_Sakura Haruno, eh?_" His eyes snapped open and he reached for his black MacBook and propped it open. He went to Google and typed in her name.  
"Executive Assistant to CEO Tsunade No Last Name, graduated from Stanford, in the top of her class, finished her residency _last year_? And she's already the assistant to the CEO? Impressive… Unless she has ties to the CEO… Let's see here… Oh wow, she is really cute."

Sasuke had clicked on a picture of Sakura standing with Tsunade, holding up a certificate of some sort. Sakura was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and stopped a few inches below the knee. Her hair was curled cutely, and she was smiling brightly. She was sexy and sensible. He liked that. Sasuke bit his lip and closed out of his browser. What was he doing, looking up someone he stopped, just because she had a cute face? He sighed, closed his Mac, and stood up. He needed a shower after his long and unfortunate day.

He walked to his bathroom, turned on his shower and shed his uniform. While he was waiting for the water to heat up, his mind drifted again. How easy would it have been if Sasuke were a bad cop? He could have asked her to step out of her car, and he could have frisked her. Could have made up some bullshit claim like "Your eyes look dilated" or "You were a danger to other cars on the road". He could have felt all those curves she has… Sasuke shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time that day. What was he thinking? He sighed heavily and got into the shower. He needed help. He closed his eyes and let the water run down his toned body for a while. And, once more, his mind started to wander back to Sakura Haruno. He must be sex deprived or something, because his mind was thinking about dry-humping her in handcuffs. He bit his lip and opened his eyes. Of _course_ his dick just had to _be_ a dick and make its presence known. He leaned his head back and let his hands glide down his chest and to his hardened member. One hand rubbed the tip, and the other stroked. The hand rubbing his tip went down to cup his balls, making him grunt with lust. His mouth was slightly open and he was vaguely aware that he was panting. In minutes he was moaning aloud with his face contorted in pleasure. His stomach muscles tightened, and he climaxed and breathed heavily. His eyes shut again and he rinsed his hands in the hot stream of water flowing from the showerhead. He opened his eyes once more and reached for the soap.  
"I need a woman…" he said to no one in particular and began to wash himself off.

—

Sakura got home late and made her way directly for her bathroom, not even bothering to take her heels off. Once she was inside her bathroom, she turned the hot water all the way up in her large tub and poured some bubbles into it. She sighed loudly and began to strip, starting with the heels. In a moment, all her clothes were laying haphazardly on the bathroom tile. She raised her arms above her head in a stretching motion, let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and climbed into the bathtub. She turned off the hot water and sank into it, letting it soothe her strained muscles. She smiled contently to herself, and gazed up at her ceiling. It had been a wonderful day once she got into the office. She was only five minutes late, since she left her apartment so early, and Tsunade wasn't even there yet. She prepped her boss's papers for the executive meeting, and waited for it to start. The meeting was a breeze, the execs always loved Tsunade and her brilliance, and the rest of Sakura's day was easy and calm.

For some reason, her mind was kept thinking about the handsome cop that stopped her earlier. He looked especially good in the dark blue uniform of law enforcement. She noticed that his badge said "captain". But he looked like he could have been the chief. Either way, he was still drop dead gorgeous. She thought about how it'd feel to be frisked by him. He'd probably thought that she was a ditz, the way she rambled on and on about why she was speeding. She sighed again and began to wash herself off. But her brain just would not stop thinking about… What was his name?

"_Sasuke Uchiha." _ She remembered his smooth voice saying. Oh god, she was in trouble. She had a weakness for deep voices. Once she was done in her bath, she let the water out and began to towel off.  
"I wonder…"

She walked out of her bathroom and towards her desktop. She clicked it on, and opened up Google. Her small hands typed in "Sasuke Uchiha" and pressed ENTER. She bit her lip as a picture came up. He was standing in the center with another guy, Shikamaru Nara, looking positively bored. She clicked the back button and saw an article about a drug bust that he had made.

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha, 29, apprehended a major drug dealer in the depths of Konoha's underground. "The situation was indeed dangerous," says Uchiha's chief, Shikamaru Nara, "But I'm glad it was Sasuke who caught him. If any one was qualified enough to bust up their little operation, it was him." Captain Uchiha refused to give us an interview, but was overheard saying that it was a piece of cake once you out all the pieces from the investigation together."  
"Proud guy, huh? I guess he should be…" Sakura said. She hummed and closed her browser. She walked over to her dresser and found a nightshirt to sleep in. She crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep.

But thoughts of Sasuke handling her roughly kept forming in her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned in frustration. Her hand ran itself down her stomach to the top of her vagina.  
"I can't believe I'm about to touch myself for a guy I barely know." She groaned again. "Stupid, handsome, Greek god looking motherfucker…"

Her hand circled around her clit, and her knees buckled together a bit. She bit her lips and reached another hand up to cup her breast. She rubbed herself faster and kneaded her breast more roughly. Her head sunk back into her pillow as a moan of pure lust escaped her lips. Her finger moved from rubbing her clit and began to slide itself into her wet opening. Within minutes, she climaxed, his name resting on her pink lips.

"Fucking cop," she grumbled as she got up to wash her hands. Maybe he could stop her again… She raised her eyebrow at the thought.  
"Maybe I need a man," she laughed and went to lay back down in an attempt to go to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasuke hated himself. Not in a self-esteem type way, but he hated little parts of his body. Like his brain, who wouldn't stop conjuring up sexy images about that pink-haired woman he'd stopped the previous day. He also hated his dick, for reacting to said images. And he hated his hands for touching himself, and he _strongly_ disliked his mouth for forming such sensual noises. He just really hated his body all around. His alarm clock went off at 6:30 in the morning. He grunted at it and slapped it with his heavy palm. He didn't know whether he hit the snooze button or the OFF button. Either way, he wasn't working today. He rolled back over in his comfy bed, and folded his dark blue pillow over his head. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, and was determined to get some now. He relaxed his eyes closed, and let his stupid body do the rest.

A few minutes later at 6:36, his alarm clock began screeching at him again. His eyes flew open and he bolted up right.  
"Fuck," he cursed.

His eyebrow twitched as he carefully found the OFF button, and jammed it down with his thumb. He found his way back to his comfortable position and began to doze off again. This time falling into a dreamless sleep.

—

Sakura hummed as she zoomed around her kitchen in a royal blue dress that stopped at her knees, with her hair half curled and half up in a bun. Toast popped up from her toaster, and she gracefully put butter on it and ate it while she walked back to her bathroom. With the toast still hanging precariously in her mouth, she finished curling her medium length hair. She finished her toast, looked at her reflection and smiled. Today was finally Friday, and she could not wait until the weekend. Her and her best friends Ino and Hinata had made plans to go to a play later on that evening. She walked out of her bathroom, put on a pair of low cream-colored heels, grabbed her keys and purse, and walked out of her apartment. She was feeling particularly good about today.

—

Sasuke sighed heavily as his eyes slid open. He glanced at his alarm clock, and saw that the time read 9:56 am. He propped himself up on his elbows, yawned, and swung his feet off of his bed. He padded over to his closet and squinted at his clothes. Since he was in uniform almost 24/7, he rarely bought any new stuff. He frowned slightly as he pulled out dark pants, and a white polo shirt. Once he was dressed, he headed into his kitchen to scrounge around for breakfast. He opened his fridge and sighed in defeat. When was the last time he had gone for groceries? He closed his refrigerator and pulled on some shoes. He grabbed the keys to his 2013 grey Chevy Impala and his wallet, and left his apartment. He hated shopping, but he also thought he'd hate to die by something as simple as starvation.

Sasuke pulled up at the local store, and got out of his car. Once he was inside he was suddenly accosted by how hungry he was. He walked straight to the deli that the store housed and ordered a foot long sub. Muttering his thanks to the female cashier that couldn't keep her eyes in her head, he took his sandwich to a table and began eating. Half way through it, he heard someone call his name.  
"Yo! Sasuke!"

He knew that voice; he turned and saw the chief of police, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke and nodded at the chair across from him. Sasuke waved his hand as both a greeting and an invite to sit down. Shikamaru obliged and sat down heavily, seeming tired from his day already.

"Enjoying your day off, Sasuke?" inquired Shikamaru.

"It's been all right. How's the station?" Sasuke replied.

"It's fine enough, just arrested a 48 year old woman, though, for public nudity."  
"That's amazing." Sasuke said, his eyebrows moving upwards slightly.  
Shikamaru smiled lightly at Sasuke's remark, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. He was really a handsome man, with shoulder length dark brown hair that he always kept up in a spiky ponytail, and bored but genius brown eyes.  
"Just another day in the life, eh, Uchiha?"

"If your life consists of arresting indecent women, then yes."

The two men shared a light chuckle, and then silence ensued.

"How's the promotion treating you?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite of his sub.

"A lot of paperwork that I'd rather not deal with," Shikamaru started, "I don't even know why I was elected chief. I was perfectly happy as a captain." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's troublesome."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly downward.

"Well, it all comes with the job, Nara."

"I suppose. Well, I'm gonna go find something to snack on. Have a good day, Sasuke. See you bright and early on Monday."  
"Hn, bye, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru got up, nodded once at Sasuke, and walked off deeper into the store. Sasuke sat there for a while, contemplating his surroundings. It's what he did whenever he was alone and had down time. He stared at people and tried to figure out their situation. His victim today was the cashier that had given him his sandwich. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied back and covered with a cap. Her fingernails were painted red, and the top four buttons on her work shirt were undone, allowing a fair amount of cleavage to show if she moved correctly. He scowled at her as she flirted with a man twice her age, and concluded that she had daddy issues. He knew it was a mean assumption to make, but he couldn't help himself. He then looked around for another victim, and his eyes landed on a familiar shade of… _pink_?

—

Sakura sang quietly to herself as she stood in line at the local store's deli. It was one of the only places she could go to during her lunch hour, and still be able to make it back to the hospital in time. She pursed her lips as she peered around the line and wondered what was taking so long. There were only three people ahead of her, and the sandwiches were premade! She narrowed her sea green eyes at the cashier and saw the cause of the hindrance. The cashier was flirting with some guy that was old enough to be her father! Sakura sighed loudly and impatiently, hoping to be noticed by the cashier. It worked; the young cashier squinted her eyes at Sakura and rolled them.  
"Thanks for coming, sir, hopefully you'll visit again." The cashier, her nametag read Ashley, dipped each of her words with sexual suggestion towards the older man. To Sakura's horror, the man smiled creepily and said, "I'll be sure to come again as long as you're working here, sweet thing." Ashley the Cashier laughed airily, and Sakura baby barfed in her mouth. Finally the man walked away with his sandwich and the line was moving again. Once Sakura ordered her sandwich, she looked around for a place to sit. Her eyes were scanning the crowded dining area when they suddenly spotted black hair, an angular jaw, and mysterious onyx eyes. She bit her lip and decided to suddenly put on her brave girl panties. Metaphorically, of course. She squared her shoulders to enhance her breasts, and started towards Officer Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello, Officer! Remember me?" Sakura moved to sit across from him at the small metal table.  
"Um, yeah. You're the speed demon." Sasuke remarked.

"_Speed demon? Really?_" Sakura thought to herself.

"Yup! That's me!" She smiled brightly and gave a nervous laugh.

"You don't mind if I sit across from you, do you? Everywhere else seems taken."

"No problem…" Sasuke trailed off and looked at her expectantly.  
"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, slightly put off by his forgetfulness.

"Yes, I knew your last name, but just couldn't think of your first one."

"It's no problem." She smiled again and uncovered her sandwich.

"So, have you been driving properly, Ms. Haruno?"  
"Please, call me Sakura. And yes I have, Officer Sasuke." She wiggled her perfectly arched eyebrows at him.  
"Just Sasuke is fine right now, I'm not in uniform."  
Sakura nodded and bit gingerly into her sandwich. Sasuke took this chance to bite his sandwich, too. As they chewed in content, but awkward silence, Sakura's phone rang.

"Shit," she cursed. "Excuse me." She covered her mouth with one hand and picked up her phone with the other.  
"Hello? Tsunade? … No, I'm at lunch at that little deli. … Did you check your desk? I was sure I put the papers there before I left—Oh shit," Sakura smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm. "I left them on the printer! I'm sorry, Tsunade! Yeah, printer number seven. … It's not broken! It works perfectly for me. … Don't listen to Karin, she's technologically impaired. … You got them? Okay. Good, I'll see you in about forty-five minutes." Sakura sighed and hung up.

"Sorry about that, Tsunade can barely function without me."

"Yeah? There are a few like her in the station, too."  
"So, what's your rank?" Sakura asked innocently. "I get the chief vibe from you."

Sasuke's lip twitched downward again, but only momentarily. He couldn't stay agitated around such a beautiful woman.

"Thank you, but I'm actually a captain." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, a patrolling officer! You know, I saw the article that said you arrested a major drug dealer." Sakura's eyes shone bright with interest.

"Hn, yeah. It was—"

"A piece of cake?"  
"… Yeah." Sasuke stared hard at the woman in front of him. Her hands propped up her heart shaped face, elbows on the table, and her lips seemed to be stuck in a light smile. Sasuke sighed and closed the box that contained his sandwich. He pressed his elbows into the table and mimicked her pose.

"Listen, Sakura, would you like to—"

Just as Sasuke was about to ask her out this weekend, her phone buzzed loudly. Displayed on the screen was a timer that read: "Back to work, lazy bones!" Sakura quickly silenced her phone, and began to pack up her things.

"You were saying, Sasuke?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend."  
"Oh!" Her lips formed a perfect round shape. His perverted brain briefly wondered how those perfect pink lips would feel on his cock.

"I'd love to, Sasuke! I'm free all day Saturday."

"All right," he started, "Let's exchange numbers."

She beamed brightly as he reached for his phone. As they switched phones, their hands brushed. And Sakura almost bit her lip at the contact. God, she needed those hands all over her body.

Sakura mouthed her contact info as she tapped the screen on Sasuke's phone, and added adorable faces to her name. Sasuke kept a straight face, and pretended that he didn't feel the twitch his dick gave when he noticed the way her neck sloped down perfectly to her collarbones and shoulders. He exhaled softly, tapped "Save" on her phone, and handed it back to her. She did the same.  
"All right, Sasuke, I gotta run. Thanks for letting me sit here!" She stood up, and turned to leave. Sasuke took this as a perfect chance to check out her ass.  
"_Perfect ass, too? She isn't human. She can't be._" He thought to himself.

"Oh, and Sasuke," She turned around a few steps away from their table. "Call me anytime, okay?" She smiled, winked, and strutted towards the exit of the store. His eyes following her back the whole time. He sighed and tugged a hand through his hair. Now he actually had to get groceries…

—

Back at the hospital, Sakura walked into Tsunade's office and plopped down in one of her comfortable armchairs. She sighed and lightly shook her head, making her loose curls jump around her face. Tsunade wasn't in her office right now, so it was just Sakura. She leaned her head back on the chair, and closed her eyes. A smile found its way up to her lips, and she screamed with delight.  
"He asked me on a date!" She squealed. "He's so cute and so sexy, and oh my god he can handle a gun!"

"Who can handle a gun?"

Sakura squeaked frightfully as Tsunade reentered her office.

"Oh my god, Tsunade, please don't scare me like that."  
Tsunade smirked and sat down at her desk.  
"It is my office, Sakura." Tsunade remarked cheekily.

Sakura waved her off and said, "Yeah, I know, but still." She was pouting.

Tsunade laughed and asked again,

"So, who can handle a gun?"  
Sakura sighed dreamily and began her tale of how she came to meet Officer Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, so now your panties are wet and in a bunch because he asked you out with his 'incredibly deep and sexy' voice?"

Sakura looked scandalized.  
"Tsunade!" She grabbed at her neck in order to simulate clutching her pearls like an old woman. "Why, I'd never!" A playful smile danced on Sakura's lips.

Tsunade laughed at Sakura's ridiculousness, and shrugged.  
"If you say so, Sakura. Just be careful," Tsunade leaned on her elbows and narrowed her eyes playfully at Sakura. "He just might… _fire his gun in your hair_."

Sakura turned beet red.

"Tsunade!"

—

A/N: Hey, guys! I don't usually do multi-chapter stories, but it looks like this one is turning into one of those. I don't even know what I'm doing lol. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it. Thank you for viewing and reviewing and favorite-ing and following and all that good stuff. You guys are the best! I think I'll try and squeeze in some heavy petting in the next chapter. Just for you guys. 8D

More to come.

— AnxiousA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and picked up his phone, its clock read 12:21 pm, Saturday. His palms felt a little sticky against the glass of his phone. He bit his lip, opened his contacts and tapped "Sakura :D"

"She really put a smiley face in my phone…" He said to himself while shaking his head.

After a few rings, he heard her pickup.

"Hello?" Her soft voice raised small bumps on Sasuke's arms.

"Hi, Sakura." He spoke.

"Officer!"  
"Just Sasuke, still not in uniform." He chuckled a little, and he could hear her softly laughing, too.

"Right, Sasuke. What's up?"

"I was wondering when and where you wanted to go tonight."  
"Um, maybe a casual sushi place?"

Sasuke made a face.  
"I'm not too big on sushi, sorry."

"Oh! Then uh, maybe Outback?"  
Sasuke smirked a little.

"Nah, I ate there a couple days ago with a close friend."  
"Oh, poo. Why don't you suggest something, then?"  
Sasuke could detect a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"How about Pearl? It just opened, and it has sushi and stuff if you're still in the mood for it." Sasuke bit his lip. Pearl was the new restaurant that had just opened a few days ago. He'd heard from Shikamaru that it was amazing. And plus he wanted to see Sakura dressed up in eveningwear, not jeans or a work outfit.

"Isn't it a bit expensive?" She inquired, with a hint of anxiety in her voice.  
"It is expensive, but I want to take you there anyways. Don't worry about money, all right?" He assured her.  
"Are you sure?" Sasuke could imagine her teeth coming down to bite her pink lips with an anxious air.

"Absolutely."

"All right," He heard her pause for a moment. "Is it formal attire?"

"Yeah, but it's not like a ball or anything. I'm probably going to wear a button down shirt and tie. Nothing too fancy."  
"Sounds good."  
"Perfect," He allowed himself a small smile. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay, see you then, Sasuke." He could almost hear her smile.

—

Sakura sighed and put her phone down on her glass coffee table next to her lime green Dell Inspiron. She was nervous, but excited. She squealed a little, and then got up to pick out her outfit, the work on her laptop almost completely forgotten. She walked into her closet and perused her wide selection of formal casual dresses. Her whole entire closet was organized by occasion and style. She selected a short sleeve, all lace deep blue dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. She looked directly below the section she found her dress in, searching for a killer pair of heels. She picked up a pair of black stiletto ankle boots. Once she laid out her outfit for the night, she returned to her living room to finish her work. After she saved her document, it was already 4:49 pm. She picked up her phone and tapped until she found her, Ino's and Hinata's group text. She typed happily as she relayed her and Sasuke's conversation over the phone. She sent off the text, and went to her bathroom. Her nails needed some TLC before she could go out tonight, and she picked out a smooth white polish to gloss over them. As she was painting her nails, she smiled to herself and thought about all the possibilities of their date.

—

Sasuke awoke from his nap at 6:02 pm, and cursed silently to himself. How had he fallen asleep on the couch? He then looked up at his TV and figured out why. The classic Batman cartoon was playing non-stop on Netflix, and he rolled his eyes at his inner geek. He turned off his television, and started towards his bedroom. He opened his closet and selected a black, short sleeve, button down shirt and some black pants. He'd figure out his tie choice later. He pulled out a pair of dark red boxer briefs out of his dresser, and headed towards his bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed, attempted to towel dry his hair, and walked back to his closet. His onyx eyes glanced over his tie choices. Finally, he settled on a simple white tie with light grey stripes. By now his clock read 7:18 pm. He cursed and realized that he had forgotten to ask Sakura for her address. He found his phone in between his couch cushions and dialed her number again.

"Hey!" She answered after two rings.

"Hey, sorry, but I just realized I forgot to ask for your address." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck.  
"No problem, Sasuke, I live in the Ivy Villa apartments, apartment number 504."  
"All right, thanks."  
"No problem! See you soon, Sasuke." He could hear her smile again as he hung up.

—

Sakura looked herself over in her full-length mirror for the last time, making sure everything was perfect and in order. Her dress was slightly curve hugging, so her hips and butt looked a little more pronounced. Her nails were painted neatly, and her hair was up in an elegant bun with strategic curly strands escaping it. Her bangs were side swept. She looked like a total knockout, if she did say so herself. She put on her shoes and glanced at her clock. The letters flashed 7:51 in green. She shook her hands at her sides and took a deep breath. She went to put on her shoes by the front door and just as she finished zipping them up she heard a knock.  
"Coming!" she called. She rushed up to the door, made sure her hair was in place, pushed up her breasts and grasped the door handle. Sasuke stood outside, his hand just coming down from messing with his perfectly untidy hair. He smiled lightly when he saw her.  
"You clean up well for a rule-bender." He joked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pretended to be offended.

"I'll have you know, I am a very organized, punctual, and well-dressed rule-bender, thank you." She smiled broadly at him and he returned it with a smirk.

"Let me grab my purse." She said.

Once she had collected what she needed, they walked out of the building together. Sakura was impressed with Sasuke's car; it was a sleek grey Chevy Impala 2013.

"Sasuke, your car is sexy."  
He chuckled and thanked her. He also opened her door for her and closed it. He got in on the driver's side, pushed his keys into the ignition, and pulled off.

—

Sasuke and Sakura pulled up at Pearl and got out of his car. Sakura smiled tentatively at him and they walked closely together towards the entrance. The maître d' greeted them with a small smile and asked Sasuke for his name.  
"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered, "Table for two."

The maître d' nodded and pulled out two menus. They followed him deeper into the dimly lit but beautiful dining room. They sat at a small dark wood table and thanked the maître d'.  
"It's kind of dark in here," started Sakura. "Makes it feel rather…"

"Shady?"  
"Sensual."

They had both said this at the same time. Sasuke stared at Sakura with an unreadable expression and then a small smirk played on his lips.  
"Sensual? I guess it depends on your mood, eh?"

Sakura turned slightly pink and took a sip of the water that a random waiter had set down for them.

"I-I suppose." She stuttered, her face still heated.

"So, Sakura, order anything you like. I think the waiter will be back in a moment."

She nodded and looked over the fancy menu, humming at the choices that sounded delicious and making faces at the ones that sounded like they should not be in the same restaurant. Once the waiter returned, Sasuke ordered steak, medium-well, with potatoes and asparagus. Sakura ordered a bread bowl with French onion soup. The waiter took down their orders and took away their menus.

Sasuke leaned on the table with his head resting in his hands and said,

"So, Sakura, tell me about yourself."  
Sakura hated this, but she'd bear through it for the Greek god in front of her.

"Well," she started, "Where should I begin?"  
Sasuke gave this some thought.

"How about your family?"

Sakura nodded and replied,

"Well, I have one brother, his name is Jon, who is older than me by seven years. He has a wife and, like, seventeen billion kids. … Well, not really seventeen billion just like three." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I go over to his place for dinner once every two weeks because he _insists_ I do and also wants to keep tabs on his little sister. My parents were married for almost forty years until they suddenly got divorced when I was twenty-three."  
At this Sasuke raised his eyebrow.  
"I know, right? Like, what's the point?" Sakura swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear and continued. "I mean, I guess they wanted to wait until Jon and I were away from the nest or whatever, and I'm grateful that they did, but it still kind of hurt, you know?" Sasuke nodded understandingly.

"So, anyway, that's the short history of my immediate family. We're not that special." At the conclusion of her story she smiled nervously.

"Aa, I think that's special. Not many siblings keep in touch like you and your brother. And your parents were kind and smart in staying together." Sakura nodded again and stared at Sasuke. The dim lighting cast shadows on his face that made him look dangerous and sexy. She bit the inside of her cheek; trying to hide how slowly she was getting turned on by just his facial features.  
"What about your family, Sasuke?" She asked.

"There's not much to tell; one older brother, like you, except he's five years my senior. He has a wife and a six year old, and he's head of our family company. My parents were married until my dad died last year."  
Sakura's eyes shifted from their slightly lustful look to a look of sympathy.  
"My condolences."

Sasuke waved his hand and shrugged.  
"It's not a big deal. He was like 77, plus his vision was wearing down."

"Wow, why so old?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, their age difference was about ten years, so my mom was maybe in her early thirties when she had Itachi. I guess they waited until they were fully settled down to start having kids."  
Sakura nodded thoughtfully and Sasuke noticed the way her eyes had changed to a slightly darker shade of green. They joked around and talked about their lives until their food arrived. When they had finished eating, Sasuke asked Sakura if she wanted dessert. Her hair bobbed slightly as she said yes. The waiter brought dessert menus, and Sakura picked a piece white chocolate mousse cake. Sasuke declined dessert, saying he didn't care for things that are overly sweet.

After the waiter left with Sakura's dessert order, Sakura came up with a brilliant idea. She glanced at Sasuke, smirked, and then pretended to rummage through her purse for her phone. While she was rummaging, she pretended to drop something out of it. She reached down and picked up whatever random object that fell out of her purse and unzipped one of her shoes. She sat up and put the item in her purse and pulled out her phone.

"So, Sasuke, do you play any interesting games on your phone?"

"Not really, I only have like two games. And they're boring." He answered.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied. "You should try this game called 2048. It's a numbers game."  
Sasuke nodded and pulled out his phone. He was just about to tap ENTER in the App Store when he felt a _foot on his thigh._ His eyes snapped up from his screen and onto the female in front of him. She seemed concentrated in the game on her phone and didn't notice his eyes staring hard at her. The foot neared his crotch and began rubbing his dick through his pants. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to get aroused. It was a fucking _foot_, after all.  
"_It was her foot, though._" He thought.  
He cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Sakura.  
"Something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke leaned over the table and looked directly into Sakura's green orbs.  
"_Your foot is on my dick._" He whispered.

She smiled innocently and replied with, "Is that a problem?"

Sasuke frowned slightly, and her foot continued with its activity. Sasuke bit his lip and looked back to his phone. Maybe if he ignored it and didn't react she'd stop. By the time their waiter came around with Sakura's dessert, Sasuke was a mess. He'd loosened his tie and was clutching the sides of the tablecloth. Sakura, on the other hand, was completely fine. She thanked the waiter with a smile and asked politely for the check. The waiter hurried off, eager to please the beautiful girl with the pretty smile. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw him desperately trying to keep it together. She increased the pressure and speed and saw Sasuke's breath hitch. He picked up his phone and pretended to text someone.  
"_Just keeping up appearances for the public, right, Officer_?" Sakura thought deviously. Just then the waiter returned with the check. Sakura stopped her foot and handed it to Sasuke. His face was pink and his eyes were dark and dangerous. He pulled out his wallet, and took out a few bills. Not even glancing at the price, he shoved them in the folder with the check and handed it back to the waiter. Throughout this whole process he never broke eye contact with Sakura. The waiter bowed and left their table. Sasuke and Sakura got up and Sasuke practically sprinted out of the restaurant. He still opened Sakura's car door, gentlemanly even when aroused. Once he got into the driver's side, he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sakura wasn't quite done having fun with him, especially now they were in close and _private _quarters. She stretched her hand over to his lap and ran it up and down his thigh. 

"Sasuke," Sakura purred, "I'm really sorry for misbehaving back there. Could you ever forgive me?"  
Sasuke bit his lip and glanced at the pink-haired vixen next to him.  
"Hn." He grunted. He needed her to continue what she was doing to him.

She smiled and unzipped his pants, noticing the way he inhaled deeply through his nose. She stroked him slowly, relishing the feel of his dick in her hands. At a red light she saw him tip his head back and let out a soft moan.

"Light's green, Officer." She said.

He righted his head and drove off again. Sakura's hand quickened and she leaned over and kissed his jaw. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I hope I won't get into too much trouble, Officer, for distracting you."

Sasuke let out a sigh as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. He captured her hand with his and pulled it away from his still hard member. He zipped his pants back up and looked at Sakura with clouded eyes.  
"You're in a world of trouble," He whispered, "I just might have to cuff you." At this he leaned towards Sakura and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he sucked and bit her bottom lip. She poked her tongue into his mouth and he let out a low groan. Their tongues swirled together. As quick as it began, it was over. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and got out of the car. He walked briskly over to Sakura's side and opened the door. Sakura got out and for a moment they were chest to chest. Sasuke was at least a good head taller than her, even with her heels on. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

They made their way up to Sakura's apartment. While Sakura was fumbling with the keys, Sasuke looked up and down the hallway. It was empty, so he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Sakura up against her apartment door and ground his hips into her ass. Sakura let out a surprised moan.

"S-Sasuke, wait, I've almost got the keys." She panted. A moment later, Sakura's apartment door swung open and the couple staggered in. Sasuke shut the door behind them and turned Sakura around so that they were chest to chest again. His hands trailed down her back and grabbed her ass. She smashed her lips on his, relishing the feel of his large hands on her. He pulled her up, hands moving from her ass to the backs of her thighs in order to support her better. He pushed her up against the nearest wall again and ground their hips together. Sakura undid his tie and threw it somewhere near the kitchen. Sasuke unzipped her shoes and Sakura kicked them off. She unbuttoned his shirt and exposed a good amount of his well-toned chest. He pushed the hem of her dress up to expose her panties. She kissed his neck with fervor, as he got them away from the wall. He started walking towards the back of her apartment. Sakura, sensing that they were moving, breathed against his neck; "My room's the second door on the right." Sasuke opened her room door and closed it shut behind them.

—

A/N: *wiggles eyebrows*

Don't be mad! There'll be more scenes later. I just felt like this chapter was getting a little long. :P

Who knows what will happen next time on _Brush With the Law_!

Stay tuned! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best.

Side note: When I was writing Sasuke's scene for him picking out his outfit, I put tights instead of pants. LOL. Sasuke almost wore tights on his big date with Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their bodies were pressed together, almost as if they were one being. Sakura had relinquished Sasuke's neck and was grabbing at his messy dark hair. Sasuke had unzipped Sakura's dress and threw it somewhere off of her bed. She lay underneath him in matching black bra and thong. Sakura pushed his shoulder up a little, so she could run her hands over his chest once more. She enjoyed the feel of his surprisingly soft skin pulled tightly over strong muscles. Sasuke took off his pants and reached behind Sakura's back to unhook her bra. Once it came off, he leaned back down to suck on her exposed breasts. One of Sakura's hands gripped his hair again, while the other rubbed his crotch. He moaned into her chest. All of a sudden, Sasuke pulled away from her and muttered, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked breathlessly.  
"Didn't bring a condom…" Sasuke answered.

Sakura's head fell back against her pillows and Sasuke lay down next to her. They both sighed heavily. Sakura bit her lip and said,  
"Well, we can still get each other off." She looked over at him hopefully. He smiled and turned over so that he was facing her. He kissed her lips and reached a hand down into her thong. He placed his other hand on her butt. He rubbed her clit in slow agonizing circles, causing Sakura to moan in both annoyance and pleasure.  
"Faster," she moaned, "Please." She begged against his mouth. She could feel his smirk. Sasuke obliged.

Feeling slightly bad that she was the only one getting treatment, she reached for his cock again. Stroking it through his boxers and pushing the head up so it stuck out of them. She reached into his boxers and pulled them down so his dick was fully exposed. He broke the kiss and groaned into her hair, his hand in her thong faltering slightly. He moved towards her entrance and pushed a finger through her opening, it was instantly coated in her juices. Sakura was stroking his member with one hand and rubbed the head with another. Causing Sasuke to curse lightly. Sasuke pumped his finger in and out of Sakura quickly, trying to find a sweet spot. She squealed when his finger entered at a certain angle. He smirked and added his middle finger. In moments they were both panting and nearing climax. Sasuke had begun rubbing her clit again with this thumb while his fingers were working inside. Sakura was pumping him faster and the hand that was rubbing his head moved down to cup and squeeze his balls. Sakura came first, gripping Sasuke harder than she meant to. She vaguely heard him moan, "_Fuck_." And before she knew it, her hands were covered with his semen. They lay there panting in each other's arms. Neither of them felt like moving, so Sasuke pulled up Sakura's comforter and covered them up with it. They fell asleep in seconds.

—

Daylight spilled through Sakura's thin curtains, bathing the couple in beautiful rays of sunshine. Sasuke was first to wake. He took in his surroundings; his pants were thrown haphazardly onto the floor next to Sakura's dress, a clock in the shape of a panda on top of a black night stand read 10:02 am, and the top of Sakura's head poked out from underneath the covers next to him. He sighed lightly as he remembered last night's events. This woman was trouble in the best and worst way. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. He was hit with the sudden urge to pee. He frowned as he opened his eyes and attempted to get out of her bed without waking her. He stood up, looked down at his half off boxers, smirked, and pulled them up to cover himself. He scanned the room once more, this time looking for a door that could be a bathroom. He started towards the door directly across from the bed and opened it. It was her extremely neat and full closet. "_Someone's addicted to shopping_." He thought as he closed the door. He headed towards the door next to her closet and opened it. "_Success_." He entered the bathroom.

Sakura's eyes cracked open and saw Sasuke going into the bathroom. She smiled lightly to herself as she sat up. Her bra was nowhere to be seen, and her thong was half off. She yawned and got up out of her bed. She walked over to one of her dressers and pulled out an oversized t-shirt. Just as she was done slipping it over her head, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. She turned and offered him a smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

He nodded and said, "Morning, Sakura."  
He crossed the room and stopped when they were chest to chest again. He smirked at her height; the top of her head now only met his neck. She stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed his lips lightly.  
"Do you want breakfast?" She asked. He nodded and she started to head towards the kitchen. He followed. Once a breakfast of eggs and bacon on an English muffin was consumed, Sasuke looked over at the woman next to him. She was reading the paper while humming. He sighed and began,

"I have to go, Sakura."

Sakura stopped reading the paper and looked up at him.  
"So soon?" She inquired. He nodded yes.

"I have to get my uniform ready for work tomorrow and I have a few errands to run." He explained.

Sakura nodded while she folded the paper up.

"All right, well," she bit her lip thoughtfully, "Call me?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Sasuke smirked and replied,

"Absolutely."

—

Once Sasuke left, Sakura sighed heavily. She needed to get a grip; they'd only just meet a couple days ago! Still, she was a firm believer in love at first sight. She looked at the clock on her kitchen counter and noted the time: 11:30 am on the nose. She found her phone in her purse that had been thrown down in the "Frenzy of Lust", as she dubbed it, and searched for the group text between her, Hinata, and Ino. She typed out what had happened between her and Sasuke on their date and in the hours after. She left out all of the… _naughtier _details for Hinata's sake. Once the text had gone through, she headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was done, she looked at her phone and saw replies from her friends. Ino had replied with an "Oh my god, Sakura, _finally_! It's been like years since you hooked up with someone!" Hinata said, "Ino, please, life isn't all about sex… But I'm glad you're happy, Sakura!" Sakura could almost see Ino rolling her eyes at Hinata's reply. "Thanks guys. Coffee later?" She typed back. They all agreed to meet at Starbucks in an hour. Sakura pulled on a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, a dark red hoodie with a golden owl design on it and nude colored flats. She grabbed her purse from the floor and headed out of her apartment.

—

Sasuke shut his apartment door behind him and tugged a hand through his hair. He was losing it, he thought. Two-ish days of knowing this woman and he had already developed feelings for her. Probably due to her amazing ass, he thought again. He chuckled lightly at his stupid thoughts and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he put on a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. He grabbed his uniform from the dirty clothes hamper and threw it in the washer, setting the machine on "low" so his uniform didn't get damaged. He put his badge and nametag on his counter and began the search for his phone. Once he'd found it, he thumbed through his contacts and found "Naruto". He called his friend and after a few rings Sasuke heard Naruto pick up.

"Hullo?"

"Naruto—"

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Naruto you just saw me on Thursday."

"That was forever ago! We're supposed to be best friends and you don't even contact me. What a shame!"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Listen, Naruto, I have something to tell you."  
"What's up, buttercup?"  
"Please, no."  
"You don't like my saying?" Sasuke could hear the disappointment in Naruto's voice.

"No."

"Poo, you big meanie!" Sasuke could hear Naruto's laughter clearly through his phone. He smiled to himself.

"Listen, man. I met a girl a couple days ago and I—"  
"_You what?! _And you didn't tell me sooner! Aw, man! You gotta tell me about her!"

"I'm trying, idiot."  
"Hey, now, watch it with the name calling, Captain Uchiha."  
"All right, _Lieutenant_, will you listen?"

"Sure, sure."  
Sasuke told Naruto everything, from stopping Sakura up to getting hot and heavy with her. After Sasuke finished his tale, he could hear Naruto whistle appreciatively.  
"You're finally getting some tail!"  
"It's not just—"  
"And she's hot! I just Googled her and, I'll admit the pink hair is a little extraordinary, but that booty!"  
"Naruto, please." Sasuke heard Naruto laughing over the phone.  
"Sasuke, guess what? I met a girl, too!"  
"Yeah?" Sasuke was pacing around his apartment.

"Yup. She's got super long purple-ish hair—"  
"And you said _pink_ hair was weird." Sasuke interrupted with a smirk.  
"I said _extraordinary, _anyways, she's got lilac eyes and a soft voice that I could fall asleep to."  
"How'd you meet her?"  
"She came into the station on Friday asking for the ADA, Neji. I think they're related. They've got the same eyes and facial structure."  
"Ew, a female Neji?"  
"Sasuke, you and I both know that Neji is hot for a dude."  
Sasuke couldn't help himself, he laughed.  
"Don't laugh! You know if you had to choose between dying and having sex with Neji you'd—"  
"Thoroughly research the After Life and make my decision after that."  
"Wow, Sasuke." Naruto was laughing now, too.

"Anyways, man," Naruto continued, "I'm happy for you. I hope it works out with you and your pink rule-bender."  
Sasuke smiled lightly.  
"Aa, you too, Naruto."

They hung up and Sasuke walked towards his washer to see if it had finished with his uniform. It had, so he hung it up to let it dry out.

He couldn't wait to see Sakura again.

—

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all sat at a small table in the middle of Starbucks, sipping their lattes.  
"So," Ino started, "Describe him." Hinata nodded in agreement. "Visuals are good."  
Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully, and began with, "He's a cop." Ino and Hinata raised their eyebrows and motioned for Sakura to continue her description.  
"He's a _captain_, which means he runs his precinct and orders a lot of people around. He has a nice car, and apparently a lot of money since he paid for our dinner at Pearl without batting an eyelash."  
"Okay, enough with status. Get to facial features and chest muscles." Huffed Ino.

"Patience, grasshopper." Sakura said as she slowly sipped her drink. Ino rolled her light blue eyes and impatiently flipped her long blonde hair. Hinata giggled at her friends.  
"I'll start from the top," Sakura stated, "His hair is black, and it's messy but it's like _perfectly_ messy, you know? And his eyes are onyx with little hints of dark grey flashing in them. His nose reminds me of an aristocrat, and his jaw is angular. He's probably a fucking Greek god sent down to make demigod babies to protect the world."

They all laughed.  
"You're such a geek, Sakura." Ino laughed more.

"Chest muscles?" Inquired Hinata.

At this Sakura hummed and said, "Very toned, six-pack, but not too muscle-y to where it's kinda gross but just enough."

The girls nodded at this. In the midst of describing Sasuke's hands, the door to Starbucks opened, and a man with spiky hair in a ponytail walked in.  
"Oh, wow," breathed Ino, "That's the Chief of Police."  
Hinata's eyebrows knitted together. "How would you know, Ino?" She asked.

"My dad selected him a couple days ago. His name is Shikamaru Nara."  
Sakura and Hinata "oooh'ed" and noticed the look on Ino's face.  
"_You wanna do naughty things to him_." Said Sakura deviously.

Ino turned slightly pink and whipped her head towards her friend.  
"N-N-Not at all!" Ino stammered. Hinata was laughing lightly.  
"J-Just because he has an air of aloofness and-and is in a position of power _doesn't _mean I lust after him."  
"Sure, sure." Sakura said, unconvinced.

Just then, Shikamaru walked up to their table.  
"Ino Yamanaka," emitted Shikamaru's deep voice, "How are you?"

Sakura thought that Ino was going to keel over right then and there.  
"I'm fine, Shikamaru, how are you?" Answered Ino.  
"I'm doing pretty good." Shikamaru had one hand in his pocket, and another clutching a coffee cup.  
"These are my closest friends, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at Hinata's surname.

"Hyuuga? You're related to our ADA, aren't you?"

"Neji? Yeah, he's like my brother." Hinata stated and smiled.

"Huh, didn't know that. Well anyway, Ino, I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing." Shikamaru stated.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Ino beamed at him.  
"No problem," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Say, Ino… Would you maybe want to go out sometime next weekend?"

Hinata and Sakura stared pointedly at Ino, almost pressuring her to say yes.  
"Sure, Shikamaru. I'll stop by the station and give you my number later, okay?"  
Shikamaru nodded and bid them goodbye. As soon as he left the shop, Ino closed her eyes and screamed lightly. Hinata and Sakura laughed.

—

Please don't expect me to write about ShikaIno's date x_x

I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter, I don't know why. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the teasing at the beginning. ;D

More to come.

— AnxiousA


End file.
